Zoe and Charlie (Lost 1993 Cartoon Episodes)
Zoe and Charlie ''(original French title: ''Léa et Gaspard) is a French-Canadian animated series, consisting of 26 episodes that are each 5 minutes long. It originally aired on channel Canal + in France in 1993. The protagonists are Zoe, a thin sporty girl who is a health nut, and Charlie, a younger boy who is pudgy and enjoys fatty foods. Each episode was a parody of a fairy tale or famous mythical story that would center around eating well. Recurring characters apart from the leading duo were several talking animals, including chickens, a horse, a cat and wolves (who would often be the villains). The episodes never came out on VHS or DVD, and the last time it was reaired in France was in 2003 on Fox Kids. This show currently airs on Unis TV in Canada. It was dubbed in English and at least shown on TVOntario (a Canadian channel) on the kid's block TVOKids: The Crawlspace. The only episodes that are available to see online (whatever language it is) are episodes 21 "Ogres Ain't What They Used To Be" (Les Ogres d'Antan) and episode 7 "The Nose Knows" (Le Palais des Cinq Sens) from the VideoCassettes YouTube channel. The partial clip of an episode Manque de Blos (English Title Unknown) and a full English dubbed episode Charlienstein (Bien dans sa Peau) was uploaded from the Cinegroupe Catalogue on YouTube. And the French episodes has been uploaded from Ryan Vo from YouTube. As of December 9, 2016, the complete series in French has been completed on YouTube. List of episodes # Bûches et Embûches (Hey Good Lookin', What's Cookin'?) ; story parodies Hop-O'-My-Thumb. # Vive Les Mariés (A Nibble Romance) ; story parodies Romeo and Juliet. # Senora Sac d'Os (Dairymaid of La Mancha)ftp://support.crtc.gc.ca/logs/200108/CBOT_0108_CBOT0108.txt ; story parodies Don Quixote.http://television-jeunesse.voila.net/Ficheleagaspard.htm # Bien dans sa Peau (Charlienstein) ; story parodies Frankenstein. # Marie-Rose et les Sept Totos (Mirror, Mirror on the Wall) ; story parodies Snow White. # Manque de Bols (Charlie Hood) ; story parodies the Robin Hood myth. # Pom Pom Pom (Apple's Away) ; story parodies the story of William Tell. # Cannibales à Babord (Trouble in the Tropics) ; story parodies Robinson Crusoe. # La Malédiction du Sucre d'Orge (Sleeping Charlie) ; story parodies Sleeping Beauty. # Les Milles et un Plats (A Thousands & One Bites) ; story parodies Arabian Nights. # C'est Beau et C'est Bon (Huff & Puff & Stuff) ; story parodies The Three Little Pigs. # La Pantoufle d'Hollywood (Cinderzoe Superstar) ; story parodies Cinderella. # Opération Père Noël ''(''The Mystery of the Absent Presents) ; story parodies the Santa Claus myth. # Le Palais des Cinq Sens (The Nose Knows) ; story parodies the story of Cleopatra. # La Lentille ou le Bison (Ride'em, Zoe) ; story parodies the story of Buffalo Bill. # Varions Les Plaisirs (Little Bread Riding Hood) ; story parodies Little Red Riding Hood. # Les Trois Voeux ''(''Three Delicious Wishes) ; story parodies Aladdin. # Ce Qu'il Faut Savoir des Épinards (The Vampire Who Hated Spinach) ; story parodies Dracula. # Le Prince et la Mécano (Prince & the Chomper) ; story parodies Donkey Skin. # Cultivons Notre Jardin (Picnic in Paradise) ; story parodies the story of Adam and Eve. # Les Ogres d'Antan (Ogres Ain't What They Used To Be) ; story parodies Puss In Boots. # Vive La Reine (Feeding Friendly) ; story parodies Gulliver's Travels. # L'Oeuf sur la Coque (The Great Eggsplorer) ; story parodies Christopher Columbus. # Les Yeux Plus Gros que le Ventre (The Castle of Greed) ; story parodies Bluebeard. # L'Art de la Fugue (What Am I? Chop Liver) ; story parodies Pinocchio. # La Valse des Sorcières (A Wacky Witche's Brew) ; story parodies Hansel and Gretel. Zoe pose.jpg Zoe dance.jpg Zoe horse.jpg Zoe feast.jpg Chickens.jpg Links and references * Page on Zodiak Rights * Page on Planète Jeunesse * Page on Télévision Jeunesse Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV